1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ophthalmic apparatus for measuring visual performance of an eye, and more particularly, to the apparatus for performing measurement of visual performance such as corneal curvature, refractive power and the like many times.
2. Description of Related Art
An ophthalmic apparatus, such as a refractive power measurement apparatus or a corneal curvature measurement apparatus, performs measurement by aligning the apparatus to be predetermined positional relationships relative to an eye to be examined. This kind of apparatus usually measures the same eye many times. For example, in the case of measuring refractive power, the measured result tends to change caused by accommodation or the like, therefore, the measurement should be performed many times, its result is utilized for calculating the average data, or if measured value is to be stable, then the measurement is stopped, the data at the time is adopted.
Also, a compound apparatus having plural functions for measurement such as refractive power measurement and corneal curvature measurement is well known, referring to this apparatus, measurement by respective functions is performed in order with the same eye. In this case, each measurement is performed many times, the averaged data is calculated among result, or if measured value is to be stable, then the measurement is stopped, the data at the time is adopted.
However, in the case that the averaged data is calculated by performing measurement many times as described above, an operator should count how many times measurement is performed, or should judge whether inspection is to be stopped by confirming the measured value which is displayed, therefore these works takes much time and make the operator be troubled. Furthermore, there is such disadvantage that measured result depends on operators.
On the other side, in the case that the data which is obtained at the time when data becomes stable, the operator had to memorize all measured result per each measurement, or to confirm measured result, which is displayed, one by one, therefore, there is such disadvantage that the operator can not concentrate the measurement.
In addition, referring to the compound apparatus having plural functions for measurement, if measurement of one function is finished, but measurement of the other function is not finished, then the measurement of one function, which has finished, is performed repeatedly, therefore, there is disadvantage that whole measurement takes much time. If it takes much time, then the eye becomes tired and accuracy of measured result to be obtained is influenced thereby.